Mirando las Estrellas
by jorgecr72
Summary: Un fic de 123Rainstar123 /TRADUCIDO / Bulma y vegeta contemplaban las estrellas, despues de que se encontraran en un sueño , ambos susuraron la frase " Voy a estar soñando ... y mirando las estrellas ... " quien se imaginaria que años despues ellos seria marido y mujer.


Mirando a las estrellas

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un místicamente hermoso jardín. Él parpadeó confundido. Extraño ...

El joven bajó la vista y, una vez más, estaba confundido. La armadura que normalmente llevaba tenía un esquema de color diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado. En lugar del diseño de color amarillo y negro habitual, lo que era bastante común entre los soldados del ejército de Freezer, el peto y la otra parte de la cubierta de su abdomen eran de un color más brillante.

Su traje, sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo azul marino oscuro. Lo que es más, se dio cuenta que tenía una insignia grabada en el pectoral izquierdo que hace mucho tiempo había sido descartado de su armadura ,el símbolo Real de su planeta.

Aún más extraño ...

Frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano enguantada a la cabeza, con los dedos ligeramente toco algo duro y metálico. Se quedó inmóvil. Se quitó ese objeto de metal en la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento suavemente.

En sus manos, él llevaba una brillante corona de oro adornada con rubíes y zafiros perfectamente cortadas. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro mientras contemplaba su rostro reflejado en la superficie brillante de la corona. Sus bronceados rasgos estaban teñidas de oro en la corona y se abrían con genuina curiosidad.

Sus cejas se fruncieron y suspiró suavemente. Un sueño, eso es lo que era. Sólo un sueño ... y su cola larga y peluda se sacudió, como para confirmarlo. Suspiró de nuevo, se puso la corona sobre su cabeza, y comenzó a caminar hacia delante hacia un laberinto de paredes de setos altos.

Caminó más profundo en el laberinto, mirando en torno a las paredes de color verde esmeralda adornado con pequeños capullos de rosa en diferentes tonos de rosa, rojo y blanco.

Voy a admitir, esto es un sueño tranquilo, incluso para mí ...

Sus pasos le habían guiado al centro del laberinto. Fue un precioso patio pequeño, olía a rosas. Su cola se balanceaba atrás y adelante con satisfacción al pasar por un rosal "cerca". Se pasó los dedos por las hojas verde oscuro hasta que rozaron los pétalos de una rosa de color azul. Él los dedos descansaron allí por un par de segundos y luego poco a poco llegaron un poquito más en el bosque, arrancando la delicada flor del Rosal.

Él trajo la rosa azul hacia la nariz y aspiró su aroma dulce. Dejó escapar un entrecortado suspiro contenido. No había olido rosas como esta en un muy largo tiempo. Sus ojos flotaban perezosamente por el patio hasta que vio una silueta. Bajó la flor de la cara y miró con los ojos llenos de asombro.

Una chica joven adolescente, tenía alrededor de 16 años de edad, más o menos-estaba sentada en un banco de mármol, mirando a las estrellas. Llevaba un vestido color plata que brillaba bajo la luna y un collar de zafiro para que coincidan. Su cabello era de un tono peculiar, era de un color suave, azul y caía sobre los hombros. Su tez era de un color crema pálido y sus labios eran el más suave de rosas.

Y sus ojos, ¡oh, Dios mío, sus ojos , de un azul vibrante, no exactamente como el pelo, pero mucho más profundo. Ellos brillaban con inteligencia. Sus labios se asentaron en un gesto suave como ella caminó en silencio hacia ella.

La chica parpadeó de su trance y lo miró. Ella no parecía tener miedo de él, simplemente curioso y asombrado. Parecía ser uno de los sueños eran todos terminó fascinada ...

Ella abrió la boca y habló en voz baja: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Fue entonces cuando se perdió completamente. Su voz ... una voz tan dulce! Un sentimiento desconocido se agitaba en su pecho cuando oyó su voz y miró fijamente a los ojos inocentes.

Él parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Ahora no era el momento para perderse en los ojos de la chica de sus sueños. Además, se hizo una pregunta.

"Yo ... no lo sé", respondió con sinceridad. Ella parpadeó por enésima vez y lanzó un simple "oh". Sintió la tentación de preguntarle cómo se llamaba, pero no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir. Por lo tanto, se decidió por la segunda mejor opción. "¿Puedo sentarme?"

Una vez más, ella parpadeó y miró a los adoquines. "Claro ..." murmuró. Él asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. Su cola se tambaleó detrás de él con curiosidad.

"Es ... ¿tienes frío?" , se preguntó. ¿Qué tipo de tema de conversación es eso?

La niña levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Esos ojos de nuevo ...

"Un poco ..." dijo en voz baja.

Vegeta tomo su capa-otra cosa que no había usado en años, y la envolvió alrededor de su delgado cuerpo, al tiempo que tira hacia él, la niña de pelo azul se sonrojó un poco al calor de su cuerpo golpeó.

Su cola estaba serpenteaba alrededor de la cintura- ¡la estúpida tenía una mente propia!-Y la atrajo aún más cerca.

Ambos se sonrojó más y él sonrió nerviosamente a ella.

"Uh ... lo siento ... te juro que tiene una mente propia, a veces ..."

El sueño de niña sonrió de nuevo dulcete "Está bien, no me importa."

Ese sentimiento oscilante de nuevo ...

El adolescente se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro bastante musculoso. Ella comenzó a acariciar su cola de mono con dulzura. Podía jurar que en el momento en que le tocó, su corazón se aceleró.

Oh, qué diablos, es un sueño ...

Permitió un ronroneo a retumbar de su garganta y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella. La oyó suspirar suavemente en la felicidad y sus delgados brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

¿Quién sabía que los sueños pueden ser tan reconfortante?...lástima que sólo era un sueño.

Él frunció el ceño de nuevo, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y levantó la cabeza. Míralo, una niña sueño le hacía tan suave y vulnerable ¿Cómo fue esto posible? Apenas tardó ni dos segundos para tejer su camino en su corazón, haciendo que esa extraña sensación oscilante pase a través de su pecho.

Dang, que era bueno ...

La chica de pelo azul levantó la cabeza también y con curiosidad lo miró. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Eh?" gruñó y echó un vistazo a su cara. ¿Por qué le parece tan perfecto para él?

"Oh ... nada", dijo. "Sólo ... pensando."

"Oh, está bien," la chica volvió a sonreír, acurrucándose más cerca de él.

En serio, si su corazón se agitó en más tiempo, juró que iba a explotar.

No quisiera que el sueño de terminar así, ahora ¿verdad?

Él suspiró para sus adentros y, con la chica de sus sueños se acurrucó tan cerca, que deriva de sus pensamientos. ¿Cuál fue la sensación oscilante que ella siempre le dio cuando estaban tan cerca? Se acordó de su guardaespaldas Nappa y su otro compañero guerrero Raditz mencionar algo cuando tenían "la conversación" con él en que Saiyajins podrían ordenar de decirle que su futuro compañero sería. Uno por lo general tienen una extraña sensación en el pecho y un sentimiento de proteccionismo hacia dicho futuro compañero.

Grande, que iba a ser compañero de una chica de los sueños ... lo bien cliché ...

Hey, no lo dijo le importaba ella, ¿verdad?

"Oye, ¿por qué estás aquí de todos modos? " trajo a colación la pregunta original.

Silencio.

Oyó el gemido chica y sollozar y se preocupó de que había cruzado la línea. Ella lo miró a los ojos , ella habló: "Yo estoy por mi cuenta ..."

Él no necesitaba una explicación para saber lo que eso significaba ...

"¿Familia?".

"Distante ..."

"¿Amigos?"

"Sólo porque soy rica ..."

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo una sensación de simpatía.

Dios mío, ¿qué fue mal con él?

Bajó la cabeza, acariciando la frente y le susurró: "Yo estoy por mi cuenta también ..." Sus ojos se abrieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"¿Tú ... tú eres ...?"

"Hm mm," gruñó, "mi familia está muerta." '

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente ahora y su labio inferior temblaba. De repente se abalanzó sobre él, que casi se cayó de la mesa y dejó caer la rosa azul en su mano derecha. Ella comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, agarrando el cuello de su traje y enterrando la cara en su pecho. Él gruñó de sorpresa y empezó torpemente acariciando su espalda con su mano izquierda.

Las lágrimas empapaban sus ropas, por amor de Dios, ¿por qué no podía simplemente decirle que se calle! Sueño estúpido!-

Y en su piel. Eran fría y sin esperanza, eso lo sabía. ¿Y sabes qué? Él iba a darle calor.

Debo estar loco, olvida el orgullo por ahora-

Se puso la rosa en el acto a su lado y tomó gentilmente la barbilla en la mano, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y los senderos de las lágrimas frías eran todavía evidentes.

Se inclinó su rostro hacia su cara, la nariz tocando sus labios. La miró a los brillantes ojos azules y le susurró: "No llores." Sus labios se encontraron.

Y caramba, se sintió bien .

Para empezar, nunca besó a una chica en su vida. ¡Qué triste, en realidad, un Saiyajin de 17 años de edad, casi un hombre dando su primer beso.

Y el muchacho, no le gusta ella.

Finalmente, a regañadientes se apartó de ella y la miró detenidamente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos de asombro y se podría decir que la dejo sin palabras.

¡Un punto para mí!

Él sonrió para ella y miró por encima del hombro a la rosa azul. la cogió por el tallo extraño, se dio cuenta, ¿cómo esta rosa no tenía espinas y se la tendió a su lado. Ella se ruborizó un poco con su propia sonrisa y con mucho gusto se lo llevó.

"Dime, chica", preguntó con gusto, "¿cómo te llamas?"

La chica parpadeó un par de veces para recobrar la compostura y lo miró. Ella sonrió y dijo, "Yo me llamo B…-"

...

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron y él se sentó en la cama. Él rápidamente parpadeó y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. ¿Adónde ha ido?!

Luego recibió un golpe de realidad.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" grito Vegeta.

Se quedó inmóvil y apretó las manos sobre su boca. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y luego oyeron fuertes pisadas viniendo por los pasillos fuera de la puerta.

Un guardia de palacio abrió la puerta y vio con recelo al príncipe Saiyajin dormido, roncando. El guardia frunció el ceño. Adolescentes estúpidos ... El guardia extranjero cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Vegeta abrió el ojo izquierdo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se sentó de nuevo.

Suspiró suavemente y en silencio salió de la cama. En realidad no tiene por qué ser tan tranquilo, las paredes eran prácticamente a prueba de sonido ... a menos que uno gritó muy, muy fuerte.

El adolescente Saiyajin abrió silenciosamente las puertas que daban a la terraza. Cada habitación en el Palacio tenía un balcón

Caminó hasta el borde del balcón y apoyó las manos en la barandilla. Miró hacia el cielo de la noche oscura, de color púrpura-azul, que se llena de estrellas. Él frunció el ceño. Se perdió el cielo-su planeta Vegeta era el tono perfecto de rojo y que era la cosa más impresionante que había visto en la noche.

Vegeta vagamente recordaba a su madre diciendo que las estrellas eran sus antepasados que velan por él.

Si sus antepasados fueron muy atentos a él, no fueron capaces de detener la destrucción de todo el planeta y la raza Saiyajin.

Las estrellas brillaban en sus ojos negros y agudos .

La chica en su sueño, ella estará mirando a las estrellas también, recordó. Su brillo especial rivalizaba con las estrellas ."

Suspirando por lo menos durante 5 minutos y estaba tan cerca de aprender su nombre eso lo molesto porque su cuerpo se decidió a despertar en ese mismo instante.

Vegeta comenzó revisar todos los nombres Saiyajin mujeres que conocía a nombre de la chica de sus sueños misterioso, pero ninguno parecía encajar con ella. Por supuesto, esa chica no era Saiyajin, su color era apagado. A menos que ese era un tipo especial de color ...

Su cola se movió detrás de él, frustrado. Los sueños eran tan impredecibles.

Sus ojos vieron una estrella brillante y resplandeciente en el cielo. Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro, como tantas veces en el sueño, y su boca formó la forma de una "O". Brillaba con intensa brillantez.

¿Podría realmente estar ahí? , se preguntó.

"¿Estás ahí?" dijo en voz alta. Su única respuesta fue un abrir y cerrar de la estrella.

...MIENTRAS EN LA TIERRA…

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron y se incorporó , miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar al chico de sus sueños, pero no lo encontró . Ella frunció el ceño pesadamente.

…Maldita sea ...

La joven de 16 años de edad, en silencio salió de la cama. Su camisón rosa fuerte cayó de rodillas mientras se levantaba. Ella estiró los brazos, bostezando ruidosamente, y murmuró. ¡Qué extraño sueño era ...?

Bulma rara vez tuvo sueños como esos.

Un adolescente, que era apenas una pulgada más alto que ella, que llevaba una corona de oro brillante había besado.

¡Un príncipe real había besado a ella! Ella se sonrojó un poco ante la idea. El sueño de cada chica era enamorarse y casarse con un príncipe! Oh, pero Bulma había besado a un príncipe de ensueño. Ella sonrió

Ella sacudió la cabeza y salió hacia el balcón. Abrió las puertas francesas y fue recibida por la vista impresionante de la ciudad por la noche. Las luces de las ventanas y coches brillaban como estrellas artificiales. En cambio, ella miró al cielo.

Las estrellas iluminan el cielo azul oscuro y se reflejan en sus ojos mientras miraba hacia ellos. Ella puso sus manos en la barandilla y suspiró pensativamente.

¿Por qué las chicas sueñan siempre a príncipes ...? -pensó con cariño.

Era cierto, ese chico era un príncipe.

Tenía el cabello negro con una forma de llama, cejas gruesas. SOS ojos eran negros como la noche y tenía una profunda y fascinante mirada. Llevaba una capa de color rojo sangre con extraña armadura rojo y negro, un azul marino oscuro azul mono y botas de color blanco puro y guantes. Incluso tenía una cola.

! A la cola ! , puede que añadir, que la cola era suave ...

Bulma suspiró de nuevo y miró fijamente a una brillante estrella en el cielo, el más brillante de todos ellos. El príncipe, con una cola ardía en su mente y se sentía casi como, aunque no lo crean, ella lo había conocido toda su vida.

Bulma sonrió y le dijo a la estrella más brillante, "No puedo esperar a que algún día vayas a venir a mí ... "

"Pero hasta ese día," Vegeta dijo la estrella.

Los dos a la vez, sin saberlo, le susurró exactamente la misma frase ...

" Voy a estar soñando ... y mirando las estrellas ... "

**Fin**


End file.
